Rise of the Ryoka
by DeathPaladin
Summary: Bleach, my way. Starts from the arrest of Rukia and diverges from there. Ryoka 'squad' composed of core 4  Ichi Hime Ishi Sado , Tatsu, Kiego, Mizuiro, Senna, &  Kudo twins from 3rd Phantom. IchiUndecided, IshiNemu, Ishi adopts Bount Yoshino's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Birth of the Ryoka Corps

I do not own Bleach. I give credit for the inspiration for my take on Kiego's and Mizuiro's powers to Random One-Shot, author of the fic "Weapons". But Tatsuki's, Chad's, Orihime's, and Uryu's are mine. All mine. Mwahahahaha!

Anyway, in this Ichigo starts out at roughly the level of power he currently possesses as of chapter 418. I'm bumping up the powers of the others to roughly captain/vasto lorde equivalent level (Ichigo being roughly as powerful as two VL in his 'base' form-I'm going by the assumption that a Gillian-level Arrancar is roughly as powerful as a regular Adhuchas when released).

"Ichigo…if you come after me, I will…never forgive you!" Rukia stated, facing away from him.

"Sorry. I can't let you leave as easily as that," a familiar yet muffled voice replied.

A cloaked and cowled figure used shunpo to appear next to the mortally wounded substitute Shinigami.

"Who the hell are you?" Renji barked.

The newcomer ignored him, dropping to one knee beside Ichigo, who spoke up.

"I'm sorry, boss…I tried…"

"Don't be sorry. You did your job. Just rest. I'll take over from here on out."

Ichigo nodded, and to the surprise of Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, and a barely-conscious Uryu, dissolved into reishi which the cloaked figure absorbed.

He rose and removed the cloak.

"Who am I, Abarai Renji?"

Hardened brown eyes glared at the captain and lieutenant.

"I'm the _real_ Kurosaki Ichigo…and this fight has barely just begun."

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly in comprehension before regaining his normal stone face.

"I see. At the exact moment when Rukia's powers transferred, Urahara must have had Tsukabishi Tessai stop time relative to you and them and made a duplicate of some sort."

"Ding ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Ichigo mocked.

"It matters not. The result will be the same."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? But let me clue you in on a little secret, Byakuya…all Rukia did was awaken my own Shinigami powers."

"What?" Renji exclaimed.

"You heard me. I'm a Trueblood; my dad abandoned Soul Society when he fell in love with my mother. I'm also something…more, but that's a matter for another time. Rukia retained her powers. They're fading on their own."

His hand went to the hilt of his Zanpakutō.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take Rukia. Not when thousands if not hundreds of thousands of lives hinge on her own!"

He drew the oversized blade.

"I don't have time for the full release command, so… Cut the heavens! ZANGETSU!"

Byakuya leapt into the air to dodge the massive burst of power unleashed.

"Hm! You're as fast as Neko-sensei said you were," Ichigo said from behind him. Byakuya felt the edge of the cleaver-like blade touch his back lightly, as Ichigo said two words.

"Getsuga. Tenshō."

Ichigo strode over to Uryu.

"You alright, Ishida?"

"Does he _look_ alright, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo turned his head to see a tall, lanky, silver-haired man wearing glasses and a white suit leaning against a light pole nearby.

"Let me guess-Uryu's dad?"

"Hai. Ishida Ryuken."

"My dad and Kisuke spoke very highly of you."

Ryuken grunted before slinging Uryu's arm over a shoulder.

"Gather your friends, the ones I know Urahara mentioned to you. I'll meet you there. I have some things to explain to my embarrassment of a son, and we all have a _lot_ of work to do in ten days."

(Short chapter, I know. But I've already started to do the rest of what I've already plotted out as chapter 2, and I'm too lazy to change it at this point.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoka-Chapter II

I don't believe in doing disclaimers each chapter. If that's a problem, "kiss my naked axe."

The "Ryoka Squad" members, species, and power type, are as follows: Ichigo (Visored-Arrancar hybrid), Uryu (Shinigami-Quincy hybrid, aka 'Quincigami'), Orihime (Unclassified/Human), Chad (Unclassified/Human, powers expanded and full-power form inspired by sentai/tokusatsu type heroes, primarily the MegaMan ZX games), Tatsuki (Unclassified/Human, abilities inspired by the Marvel Symbiotes and Jugo from Naruto, since I like his body-morphing abilities), Kiego (Unclassified/Human, powers inspired by the fic 'Weapons'), Mizuiro (Unclassified/Human, same), Senna (Shinenju/Shinigami), Kudo Fujimaru and Kudo Matsuri from the game "The 3rd Phantom", just 'cuz I like them (Shinigami).

The Senkaimon opened to deposit ten teenagers and one cat in West Rukon.

Two f them, male and female blonde fraternal twins in shihakusho and wearing hair decorations, looked around and inhaled deeply.

"So good to be back," the male twin said happily.

"Focus, Fujimaru," his sister admonished. "Remember why we're here."

"Maa maa, Matsuri. I know, I know," Fujimaru said, holding his hands up in a placating manner.

"Ne, Yoru-sensei?"

"Hm?" the cat replied.

"I'm guessing _that_ would be Seireitei," Mizuiro finished, pointing.

"Good," Ichigo stated, striding towards the gates.

"Ichigo, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Yoruichi demanded.

Ichigo gave a grin that would look more at home on the face of his albino counterpart.

"Are you a 'gambling man', sensei? I'm sending a message."

"Oh," Yoruichi replied, nonplussed. Realization dawned. "Oh shit."

Ichigo stopped in front of the gate to give the others a chance to catch up.

"You aren't going to try to enter?" a deep voice asked.

"Typically," Chad replied, "to enter a gate one must first defeat the gatekeeper."

Jidanbo stepped into view, threw his head back, and laughed in approval.

"Bwa ha ha! Well said, pal!"

He hefted his axes.

"Get ready, now! I'm not gonna take it easy on ya-aaaagh!"

He was cut off by Ichigo…who did so by cutting a large gash in the giant's chest.

"You're wasting our time," he said flatly.

One back handed blow to the skull from Ichigo and it was over.

"All right," Jidanbo said, woozy. "You win. I'll open the gate. Only…weren't there only ten of you? Where did the other thirty come from?"

Ichigo felt Yoruichi glaring at him.

"Oops," he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

As the gate began to lift, Yoruichi tensed.

"Everybody back!" the masculine-sounding queen ('queen' being the technical term for a female cat) shouted.

"Ohayo!" the silver-haired, fox-faced man in a captain's haori said in greeting, giving a small wave. "Jidanbo, why are ya openin' th' gate?"

"They won. If you defeat the gatekeeper, he opens the gate. It's the rules."

Gin shook his head as if in disbelief.

"What idiotic rules are you talking about? You misunderstood. Even when the guardian loses, the guardian may still not open the door. If the guardian lost, then that would mean... he must be executed."

"That's not what the rulebook says."

"Rule…book?"

Jidanbo pulled out a massive manual as large as Chad was tall and about half as thick and plopped it down in front of Ichimaru.

"Page sixty-four, Article 1, sub-section B-2."

Gin flipped to the page, reading briefly.

"Well, I'll be damned," he said in surprise. "You're right."

Jidanbo picked up his manual and tucked it back into his robes.

"Still, I can't just let them waltz in, ya know?" Gin continued. "Sorry, Jidanbo. Shoot to Kill…Shinso."

"Bai bai!"

Gin turned around as the gate slammed closed and began walking away.

_Things are goin' right on plan,_ he mused to himself.

His "snake senses" began tingling as an odd sound made him pause.

His eyes went wide as the twin doors of the gate went flying past him, missing him by inches. He turned around slowly.

Chad and Tatsuki had their fists extended. They slowly lowered them as Ichigo turned and began walking away.

"Sensei. Let's go find those friends of yours. It's the Seireitei's move. We'll have to wait and see what it is."

"You shouldn't have done that, Ichigo. Now they'll expect us to try something."

Kukaku cocked an eyebrow.

"Now what-exactly-did berry-boy do, Yoruichi?"

"Blasted Jidanbo's gate off its hinges."

Kukaku's mouth dropped open.

Ganju swore and dove to catch her lit pipe.

"Dammit sis, you gotta be more careful! D'you want the house to burn down, _again_?"

"Again? How many times has it happened before?" Uryu asked.

"5,478."

Orihime blinked.

"Oh yeah, 'cuz using a frikkin' _cannon_ to shoot us through the barrier is _so_ much stealthier," Ichigo shot back sarcastically. "This way they get the message, and have a chance to end this peacefully."

"Captain Ichimaru," the Soutaicho intoned, "Why did you not try to kill or apprehend these Ryoka?"

"Wit' all due respect, sir," Gin replied, "There was no way in hell I wuz gonna take on them Ryoka if they were capable of _ripping the gate off its hinges and __throwing__ it at me."_

"I agree with Ichimaru," Aizen said. "Committing suicide for no reason is not in a captains' job description. And by the time help would have arrived, we'd be short one taicho."

"But why destroy the gate, then leave?" Komamura spoke up.

"Simple. They are sending a message," Byakuya replied.

"Yes. They're saying they can enter any time they want, and no defenses we have are capable of stopping them," Hitsugaya put in. "They're giving us a chance to hand over Kuchiki Rukia without a fight. If we do, they leave. If not, we can probably expect an all-out attack."

Yamamoto turned to the resident scientist.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, what did the Spirit Wave Measurement Lab register their power level as?"

"It really is fascinating. Each one measured at captain's level at the least, if not Vasto Lorde level. But the apparent leader, that Kurosaki boy Kuchiki fought…"

"Yes?"

"He caused the measurement device to self-destruct when it attempted to gauge his reiatsu level."

"How much power would that require normally?"

"The Soutaicho in Bankai or all thirteen of us combined."

Kyoraku whistled.

"Damn…"

"Mind you, the device only measures the _full_ power of a subject. What he is capable of drawing on at any given point in time is likely far, far less, probably around the same level as the others."

"The difference between pool capacity and bucket capacity," Unohana said. The others gave her an odd look.

"Between what and what?"

"On one of her missions to the real world, Kiyone brought Isane a human manga about sorcerers and such that explains a similar concept like this:** Bucket capacity** represents the amount of magical energy a mage can gather at once. **Pool capacity** represents the sum of magic energy a user can channel through them before wearing himself out. The names come from the analogy of taking a bucket of water from a pool. I view Reiryoku the same way. A person's pool of spiritual energy is the total amount they possess, the 'bucket' is the amount they can draw and use at any given point. The 'pool' can be increased through training and the like, while the 'bucket' generally can't."

"A rather apt description," Ukitake mused.

"So what now?" Tousen asked.

The Soutaicho banged his cane on the floor.

"We will not give in to the demands of Ryoka terrorists! All squads to battle stations! Prepare for combat! Use of Zanpakutō and all associated abilities within Seireitei is fully authorized!"

Kyoraku tipped his hat down over his eyes.

"Well, shit. This ain't gonna end well."

Ukitake only nodded.

"Kukaku-sama! Ganju-sama!" Koganehiko shouted, bursting into the room. "The Thirteen Court Guard Squads have issued an edict! Hell Butterflies are spreading the message: they will not negotiate with the 'terrorist Ryoka'."

Ichigo sighed.

"They're idiots."

"No," Yoruichi replied, "they believe they're undefeatable, that you ten are nothing more than minor threats."

"I say we prove them wrong!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Ichigo…what do we do?" Kiego asked.

"We knew it would likely come to this," he replied. "We've been pushing ourselves non-stop for the last ten days, training and preparing for this. We rest up for one day, and then go with Yoruichi's plan of having Kukaku shoot us through the barrier."

"I'll help you, on one condition," Kukaku said at length. "You take my brother Ganju with you so he can monitor you on my behalf."

"No."

Ichigo's flat refusal startled her.

"Say what?" she growled, glaring.

"He'd only be in the way."

"Are you calling me weak, punk?" Ganju shouted.

"We're saying no such thing," Uryu interrupted smoothly. "We're merely saying you're not strong enough to keep up with us."

"We'll be facing captains and lieutenants," Chad added. "Can you fight on that level? We can. We've raised ourselves to that level. However, we don't have the time to do the same with you."

"Once we start fighting, we won't be able to keep an eye on you. If you get in the way, you die. Understand?"

Ganju nodded soberly.

"Still…there must be some way I can help," he said glumly.

Ichigo sighed.

"Fine. I just don't want your psycho pyromaniac of a sister to make my house explode because you die from getting in over your head," he stated.

"Um, she's sitting right there."

"What's your point?"

"Her prosthesis contains a reishi cannon."

"Oh. Oh crap."

"Intruders in the Seireitei! The barrier has been breached! All squads prepare for battle!"

Deep in the Central 46 chambers, a shadowed figure raised its head, a shaft of light glinting off a pair of glasses.

"And so it begins…"

AN: I forgot: you get a cyber No-Prize if you can guess which female Shinigami Uryu's mom is. I'll give you a hint: the hint is in the summary.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoka-Ch. III

AN: Okay, we've had one wrong guess from 9foxgurl. Nice try, little lady (No offense; I just went with what sounded right to me. I actually don't know their age or if they're even a girl. Online, you never know) and as a result noticed and fixed a typo in the summary. Don't own Bleach. And yes, I'm making it where Karin and Yuzu have begun to manifest their dad's blood as well. Karin is a Shinigami, just 'cuz I feel like it; Yuzu starts out with her powers related to teaming up with Raku (the cat ghost who becomes this flaming shisa/lion thing to protect her in an early filler episode) before evolving to…well, you'll see. Or can probably guess. I credit the inspiration and concept of Karin's Zanpakutō to a fic that I don't know the name of, whose author I likewise don't know, and that I've only found once-so if you know what it's called, let me know! Yuzu's abilities I take credit for. The hollow in the chapter is inspired by Toho's kaiju Kamakuras. BTW, its Nnoitora's little brother, just 'cuz I plan on having that as a plot element when he fights (read: gets his ass kicked by) Ichigo.

I also decided to add the Xcution group, because I decided they played a major part in training Chad.

_(We see Kon come out in a tux)_

_Kon: We interrupt your regularly scheduled fanfiction to bring you this special chapter of what's going on in Karakura while the events of the first few chapters occur. We will return you to your regular chapter content soon. Thank you for understanding._

_(He is bombarded by empty popcorn boxes, drink cups, etc. Ririn runs onstage and drags Kon off before he does something stupid)_

An undisclosed location

The day after Ichigo & Co. went to Soul Society

In an underground training room similar to the one Urahara, Ryuken, Isshin, Tessai, Yoruichi, Xcution, and the Visored had trained Ichigo and his friends in, two petite (call them short and they'd kick your ass) young women faced off.

Karin sheathed her Zanpakutō as Hiyori called a break, panting hard.

"Damn," a muscular man with white-silver hair in a crew cut said, "you are definitely not your brother."

"Ah, shove it, Kensei," a woman seemingly in her late teens/early 20s wearing a sailor fuku and twin braids replied. "She's not doing that bad. Hiyori hasn't killed her yet."

'_Though not for lack of trying,'_ Karin thought dryly.

"Can it, Risa. I don't know why Shinji-baka's having us waste time training this brat," Hiyori growled.

"You know why."

Shinji was leaning against the wall, hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Because Ichigo and Kisuke asked us to. She's gone as far as the Shoten can take her. It's up to us to get her up to snuff. Ichigo's technically one of us, you know that. And we owe him for helping us out with… you-know-what. So when Little Sister #2 is ready, we take over her training also."

"Are you frikkin' _serious_?" Hiyori screeched.

"Do I joke about that stuff? Karin-kun."

"H-Hai!"

"Time for some hands-on practical application. You and Yuzu get to take care of a high-level yet non-Menos Hollow that's popped up in the park by the soccer fields. Jinta-kun and Ururu-chan will be there for backup. Risa."

"Hai?"

"You go too. Just in case."

"Fine, whatever."

Karin nodded.

"Ling-ling!" she called to the modsoul inhabiting her body.

Karin arrived at the location, only to be tackled by a blonde blur.

"Karin-nee-chan! I've missed you!" Yuzu squealed. What seemed to be a hybrid of lion, panther, and walking inferno padded over and began nuzzling Karin's hand affectionately.

"Hey Raku. You and baseball-baka watching out for her?"

Ururu had to place Jinta in a nelson to prevent him from attacking their friend.

"Lemme go Ururu!"

"No. Ichigo-san asked us to watch out for both of them, Jinta-kun. If I let you attack her you'll get him angry at you. If he gets angry at you he lets Shiro-san 'play' with you. Remember what happened last time that occurred?"

Jinta turned white as a sheet and stopped struggling.

Raku nodded, purring.

Karin popped Ling-ling in her mouth, her soul leaving her body and taking up a ready stance, hand on the hilt of her Zanpakutō.

"Ollie-ollie-oxen-free," she called softly. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Yuzu and Raku prepared for combat as well.

Karin dove to the side and rolled to her feet as a large, scythe-like arm crashed down on the spot she had previously occupied.

"Well, what have we here? A little girl playing Shinigami and other assorted tasty morsels," the large, Mantis-like Hollow sneered. Jinta snarled and readied his Mutei Tekkon as Ururu sighed and aimed her Senren Bakusatsu Taiho. Just in case.

Karin smirked in a way that reminded Risa of a certain albino Hollow.

"Don't underestimate me," Karin warned. She shunpo'd forward and slashed, only to miss as the Hollow faded.

'_Camouflage abilities,'_ Karin realized. _'I'll have to rely on other senses.'_

Raku roared and pounced.

The Hollow's camouflage dropped and it stumbled back, burned and with cuts from Raku's claws.

"Damn Familiar," it muttered.

Karin took the opportunity to remove one of the Hollow's bladed limbs.

"Heh. The little kitty has some claws," the Hollow mocked.

A brand-new limb shot from the stump.

"Regeneration…? But only Menos-level Hollows have that… Shit! We messed up!" Risa groaned.

"I am DeathMantisk Toranoi!" the Hollow crowed. "The only one stronger than me is my big brother!"

"Then you won't mind if I test that theory," Karin replied. She held her Zanpakutō vertically in front of her.

"Let the winds carry your song, Kazehime no Furuto!"

Risa was intrigued. Not once in the sessions of attempted 'Karincide' had Ichigo's little sister released her Shikai.

A tornado swirled into life around Karin, hiding her from sight and nearly blowing the Hollow off its four feet. A haunting melody, seemingly from a flute, filled the air. The tornado died down to reveal Karin, holding a translucent crystal flute or piccolo of some sort to her lips as her fingers moved. However, instead of holes for the notes, the diamond tube had pinkish-lavender crystals where they would be (in appearance, it's like a Native American flute that is played like a modern one, with the mentioned differences).

Karin took the flute away from her lips and held it as she would a sword.

"Never thought those flute lessons dad forced on me would pay off," she said, randomly. "Especially not like this."

Her thumb brushed a crystal on the bottom, where a tuning hole would be, and a transparent blade like that of a jian extended from the tip.

"Kazehime no Furuto," Karin continued. "Flute of the Wind Princess. One of three known wind-type Zanpakutō in existence, and as far as I can tell, the most powerful of its type."

"It doesn't matter," Toranoi said, amused.

Karin swung her flute-sword like her brother and father did for their Getsuga, a crescent-shaped blade of wind shooting from the tip. The Hollow dodged, only to have several more blades shot his way with each swing.

"Nee-chan, keep him busy!" Yuzu called out, then turned to Raku and nodded.

Raku opened his mouth and began gathering a sphere of flame.

When the orb was ready, Raku let it fly.

"Honoo no shotto (Flame Shot)!" Yuzu called.

Toranoi was hit dead-on, sending him stumbling into a storm of wind blades.

There was a soundless explosion of wind, dust flying into the air and obscuring their sight.

Karin used a quick gust of wind to blow the cloud away, revealing the Hollow, barely standing.

Its wounds healed before their eyes.

"You can't kill me with that kind of power," it sneered. Its thoughts, however, were far different.

'_Shit, I can't fight the wind. My only chance is to distract her. Hm, now THAT'S an idea, and it'll get rid of another pest, too!'_

Toranoi vanished…only to reappear in front of Yuzu!

"You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" he sniggered.

Time seemed to slow for Karin as a tan form leapt between her sister and the Hollow.

Raku crashed to the ground, bleeding heavily.

Jinta roared in fury, his oversized ketsubo smashing the Hollow away. The Hollow turned towards him, only to be forced back as Ururu's missile launcher/cannon fired at him again and again. As the pigtailed girl kept the Hollow dodging, Risa drew her Zanpakutō.

"Smash! Haguro Tonbo!"

The nodachi transformed into a massive getsugasan (Japanese term for monk's/Shaolin spade) with a vaguely pentagonal, spear-like blade on one end and an iron ball on the other.

"Ah shit," Toranoi muttered.

Meanwhile, Yuzu had dropped to her knees by Raku's side, heedless of the battle being fought all around her.

"Raku, no…don't die, Raku, please…"

Rake raised his head weakly and let out a weak, growling meow.

Yuzu clutched at her temples in emotional agony.

"Please, not Raku, too…I can't lose anyone else. I'm not…not strong…enough," she sobbed.

Raku began to fade.

"_NOOOOO!"_ Yuzu cried in sorrow.

A swirling maelstrom of violent orange Reiryoku exploded around her, hiding her from view.

'_**Where…where am I?' Yuzu asked, glancing around. She knelt on what seemed to be a flaming savannah.**_

_**Our soul. A deep, growling voice boomed.**_

'_**R-Raku…?' Yuzu asked shakily.**_

_**No. Not quite, young kitten, the fire-shisa replied, amused. I am the embodiment of your power. The cat spirit you knew as 'Raku' was merely 'borrowing' my power and my form. As long as he did, I was unable to awaken within you.**_

'_**You…are my Zanpakutō…?'**_

_**Indeed.**_

_**Yuzu nodded with a determined glint in her eyes.**_

'_**I'm ready.'**_

_**I know.**_

Everyone shielded their eyes as the Reiryoku pulsed once more before dispersing. Karin blinked.

"Yuzu-chan?"

Her sister didn't reply, merely stepping forward and grabbing Karin's Soul Candy dispenser. Removing one, she popped it into her mouth, her soul leaving her body and appearing in a shihakusho.

"What?" Risa murmured. "How is this…then again, she _is_ his sister as well…"

"Karin-neechan. Guard my back. This. Ends. Now."

Karin, taken aback by the fury in her normally placid sister's voice, could only nod dumbly.

Yuzu charged Toranoi, preparing an iai-style attack.

"Heh. Your anger is making you reckless, kid," the Hollow sneered, swiping at her with his arm.

He blinked at Yuzu suddenly vanished, only to reappear above him, descending rapidly.

"This…is for Raku!" Yuzu yelled. "Flare, Shisakazan (Fire-slaying shisa)!"

Fire engulfed the blade of Yuzu's Zanpakutō, taking the form of a Dao composed of fire.

"Honoo no Shotto!"

The comet-like fireball smashed into Toranoi with the force of a meteor.

Yuzu landed and slashed.

"Hosenka (Phoenix sage fire)!"

Smaller fireballs flew at the Hollow, who dodged…leaving himself open to another slash.

"Bakukiri (Explosion Edge)!"

The blade ignited as it cut through the Hollow's flesh, creating an explosion.

Karin saw her chance and took it.

"Shinkuha (Vacuum Wave)!"

A crescent-shaped wave of energy flew towards Toranoi, cutting him in half.

"Wh-what?" the Hollow gasped.

"Neechan! Combo attack!" Yuzu called.

"Right! Kami Oroshi!"

"Gokakyu!"

The giant fireball and horizontal cyclone combined to form a flaming hurricane that completely engulfed Toranoi's lower half. When it died down, there was a massive crater-like trail along the ground and the Hollow's body had been reduced to cinders.

"Im…poss…i…ble!" Toranoi choked out. It was to be the last thing he ever said, as two energy blades, one of wind and one of fire, impaled his mask from two different directions. He crumbled to dust, his denial of defeat still on his tongue.

Yuzu and Karin sheathed their Zanpakuto and returned to their bodies. Yuzu promptly collapsed.

"Yuzu-hime!" Jinta cried in dismay, racing to her side.

"Relax, kid," Risa said diffidently. "She's just tired from using too much power too quickly. She'll be fine after a bit of rest."

She turned and began walking away, muttering something that only Karin deciphered, bringing a small smile to her lips.

"Maybe you're your brother's sisters…after all."

_**AN: Well, whatcha think? This took me a while to get to the point where I was satisfied with the action. Next chapter we'll return to the main storyline, I promise! Probably.**_

_**On a related note:**_

_**1: If any of you readers have played 3**__**rd**__** Phantom, you'll understand this. I plan to give Fujimaru and Matsuri ALL of their in-game, UNIQUE abilities-meaning they know Shunko, have Bankai, and their Zanpakuto share three distinct abilities: Rasen and Rengoku (the 2**__**nd**__** and 3**__**rd**__** possibilities, besides Shunko and Bankai, that can result from the training missions) and most importantly, the ability to switch between the three different forms of their Shikai (Speed, Tech, or Power) at will. However, to do so, I need some information. Each form has a different 'special' attack obtained at the point, in-game, where the training is complete. I've played the two respective stories twice each, so I know the names of Fujimaru's Speed (Ryu Tenzoshu, also his 'canon' special, since Speed is his 'canon' form) and Tech (Iryu Shosei), and Matsuri's Power (Kosa Renbu, also 'canon') and Tech (Moko Goho). However, I need the names of Fujimaru's Power special and Matsuri's Speed. While I COULD simply play the game to that point for a third and sixth time, doing so would slow down the progress of future chapters even further. What I need from my loyal readers is this-if any of you know the names of the techniques I need, include them in your review or PM me. I would be eternally grateful.**_

_**2: I plan to integrate the Shusuke Amagai arc and elements of Movies 3 and 4. For example *spoiler alert* I plan to have Rukia become Dark Rukia almost immediately after Aizen, Tosen, and Ichimaru escape; the twins from Fade to Black (Homura and Shizuku) abduct Rukia while she's still recovering and attempt their whole "erase her memory so she'll be ours and ours alone" thing. Ichigo and Byakuya mount a rescue and events occur in a similar way to the end of the film. However, I plan to let Rukia keep her Dark Rukia persona and powers; the three (including Sode no Shirayuki) come to an agreement that DR will be allowed to stay "as long as [she] plays by the rules." Since she will possess Hollow powers without becoming a Visored, she will become the 'liason' with the Ryoka Corps/Squad 14.**_

_**2.5: Also, Shuren and Kokuto are sent to Seireitei by Kushanada with an offer of an alliance against Aizen's forces, as Aizen's plans are a threat to Hell also, not just Soul Society and Earth. Considering the events of Hell Chapter have already occurred-sort of-there WILL be bad blood and mistrust between Ichigo and Co. and the Togabito, at least until they prove themselves.**_

_**3: I will make one thing perfectly clear, both now and in future chapters: the events of Memories of Nobody, Hell Chapter, Ichigo's mastery of the Final Getsuga and learning of Fullbring, as well as any other event that is technically non-canonical and occurring after the Rescue Rukia arc that I deem necessary HAVE ALREADY HAPPENED. Ichigo and his friends defeated Ganryu and the Dark Ones. Since Senna retains at least some of her Shinenju abilities, she was able to erase the events of Hell Chapter from the minds of everyone except her 'squad' and erase all records of it as well. Deus Ex Machina? Of course. But if you think about it, doesn't that describe pretty much the entirety of the series?**_

_**4: I already have plans to make Orihime a hybrid of Tennin-or Tenyo-and Shinigami, but I am still undecided whether (after becoming addicted to Valkyrie Profile) I should change Tatsuki's powers to those of a Valkyrie. If I do, it happens at some point immediately prior to, during or immediately after the rescue of Rukia. Or during the confrontation with Kurotsuchi. Your opinions would be appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

No, this story is NOT dead. I simply have chosen to postpone work on Chapter 4 for several reasons.

1: I recently (April 18th) got a job at my local (Fort Worth, TX) zoo. Ergo, I tend to be too tired when I get home to do much writing.

2: I just don't feel satisfied with the progress I've made on Ch. 4. I know exactly where I _want_ to go with the story (at least the current Soul Society arc, and some of beyond), I'm just having a _**hell**_ of a time getting there.

3: Most importantly: Kubo is currently blowing my expectations out of the water in terms of the direction the manga is going. I simply really, really want to see where the plot ends up BEFORE I decide on my own fic's plot. In other words: I'm too amazed by the recent chapters to really give a shit about my own attempts.

In light of recent events, I'm altering Ichigo's "species". He's now a Visored-Arrancar-Quincy-Fullbringer hybrid (with his Skullclad/Hell Avatar powers dormant; he retained them but they can't be activated at will-_yet_. They have to be 'reactivated' by Kokuto and Shuren as a sign of goodwill.) As a result, I'm making Karin and Yuzu Quincigami as well.

Also, Kanae 'was' Uryu's (step)mother; his father had a one-night stand with the (exiled, powerless) Shinigami shortly _after_ losing Masaki to Isshin, but the Shinigami was forced to leave as she was being hunted. Ryuken ended up marrying Kanae, the Shinigami came back with Uryu, Kanae agreed to raise him as her own.

As well, in light of recent events, I'm giving Ichigo his new dual Zangetsu from Ch. 542. How? Spoiler: Kisuke has figured out how to reverse-engineer Asauchi (more specifically, he can duplicate a Zanpakutō and revert the 'copy' to its Asauchi state, allowing another soul to imprint upon it). Nimaiya is going to be _pissed_ when he finds out.


End file.
